Sins of the Father
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: Sometimes the sins of the father come back and live out their vengeance on the son. Sometimes from Red’s past comes back for revenge and they’re using Eric to get it. Rated T for Safety. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sins of the Father

By RascalFlattsS

Summary: Sometimes the sins of the father come back and live out their vengeance on the son. Sometimes from Red's past comes back for revenge and they're using Eric to get it.

A/N: I decided to write this because there aren't enough Red & Eric /Father/Son stories. I really like the father/son relationship between those two and I wanted to explore it a little bit more. And then, as I was thinking of a way to do that, this idea popped into my head. Red seems to be tough guy and I'm sure he's rubbed someone along the way. What happened if one of those guys came back for revenge? And they tried to use Eric to get it? How would that go?

Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show

Warnings: Some swearing and violence.

This first chapter is written from Red's POV.

Chapter 1: The Bad Guys Come to Visit

It was suppose to be a quiet night at home. Kitty was working a double shift at the hospital, Bob and Midge were out of town and Eric and his friends were at the movies watching Star Wars for the tenth thousand time. So finally I was going to have the house to myself.

I pulled up into the driveway and frowned when I saw the Vista Cruiser sitting in the driveway. I specifically told Eric and his band of misfits to be out of the house tonight. Now Eric's not the brightest kid but he's not stupid enough to disobey a direct order. If he did, I'll kick his ass.

I parked the car and got out. The house was completely dark. It appeared that no one was home. So then, why was the Vista Cruiser here? Unless Eric and his friends decided to walk, which seemed unlikely. Oh, wait. Kelso has a van-they must have taken Kelso's van! That's it! That's why the Vista Cruiser is here. Yes! That explains everything.

I opened the screen door and walked through the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. I was going to sit in my chair, watch some TV and drink a nice cold beer.

I walk into the living room and flipped on the light switch. When the lights came on, my heart stopped and the beer slipped out of my hand and broke on the floor.

Sitting along the back of the staircase was Donna, Jackie, Hyde, Kelso and Fez. They all had their hands tied behind their back and gags in their mouths. Donna and Jackie were tied back-to-back while Hyde, Kelso and Fez were also tied back-to-back. Their eyes were wide and terrified, telling me something had gone very wrong here.

Sitting in a chair in the middle of the living room was Eric. His hands were tied behind his back and his head was hanging down. I could tell he was still alive because I saw his chest move up and down. There was some blood on his shirt.

Standing behind him was a man holding a gun. When he saw me walk in, he smiled. He grabbed a fist full of Eric's hair and pulled his head up. He placed the barrel of the gun on Eric's temple. Eric's eyes flew open in response to the pain. I was relieved to see that he was conscious but I felt my blood begin to boil when I saw the blood on his face and the gag in his mouth.

"Why hello, Red," said the man. He smiled at me. He smiled! The nerve of this guy! I was going to kill him. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"I've had better days," I replied sarcastically. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Red, you don't remember me?" he asked. "That hurts. Maybe you remember my son, Bobby."

Oh crap. My mind flashed back. Bobby Houlihan was my buddy back in Korea. He switched places with me in line. He was shot and killed with a bullet that was meant for me.

"Mr. Houlihan," I whispered.

"Please Red, call me Jake," said Jake. "We're all friends here. Eric and I were just getting to know each other." He pulled a little tighter on Eric's hair and I heard him scream through the gag.

"Let him go!" I shouted. "He has nothing to do with this! This is between you and me!"

"He has everything to do with this!" screamed Jake, pulling tighter on Eric's hair. I'm surprised he didn't rip it right out. "You killed my son! I think it's only fair Red that I returned the favor." The gun clicked.

"NO!" I screamed jumping forward. "Please! Don't hurt him! I'll do anything! Kill me instead! Please, just don't hurt him!"

Eric looked at me surprised. I don't think he's ever seen me this scared before. But then again, we've never gone through this before.

Jake laughed. "God, Red. There's no need to beg. I'm not going to kill Eric-at least not yet."

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"I want to play a game," said Jake. "You like games, don't you, Red? You played a game 20 years ago and my son paid with his life. So what do you say, Red? You want to play a game?"

"Will you let Eric go?" I asked.

Jake shook his head. "God Red, I'm surprised how soft you've gotten. But no, I'm not going to let Eric go. He's part of the game."

"You let him go or I'm not playing," I said.

Jake shrugged. "Fine. Then I'll just kill him right now."

"NO!"

"It's not a hard concept, Red," said Jake. "Agree to my terms and you and your son live for the moment. If you don't, your son dies here and now. Personally, I don't care which one you chose. But it's your call, Red. So what's it going to be?"

I didn't want Eric involved in this. I had no idea what this guy had in mind and I didn't want my son anywhere near this. But if I didn't agree, Eric would be killed right in front of me. I knew I didn't have a choice.

"You have a deal," I said. "I'll play your game."

Jake smiled. "Excellent. Welcome to round one, Red. Ready for round two?"

I didn't even get a chance to say anything. I saw Eric's eyes widen in fear. There was a pain exploding in the back of my head and then there was nothing.

--------------------------------

A/N: What do you think? I hope this was a good start. I really like the Red/Eric father/son relationship and I wanted to explore it a little bit more. And then, as I was thinking of a way to do that, this idea popped into my head. Red seems to be tough guy and I'm sure he's rubbed someone along the way. What happened if one of those guys came back for revenge? And they tried to use Eric to get it? How would that go?


	2. Chapter 2

Sins of the Father

By RascalFlattsS

A/N: This chapter is from Eric's POV. It may overlap a little bit with the first chapter.

Thanks for all your reviews!

Chapter 2: Road Trip! Road Trip! Oh wait—

I don't understand what happened. I really don't. One moment the gang and I were hanging in the basement, watching some TV. And then out of nowhere, someone started pounding on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Hyde. "But you'd better go answer it!"

"Why don't you answer it?" I asked.

"Because it might be the cops, man!" said Hyde. "You know how the government is man!"

I rolled my eyes. But I got up off the couch and climbed up the stairs. When I reached the dark living room, I could hear the loud knocking on the front door-almost a banging as if someone is pounding on it.

"I'm coming!" I shouted. "Geez, keep your shirt on!" I opened the door to find a man standing there. He looked older than my dad-he reminded me of my grandfather.

He seemed surprised to see me. He stood at the door shocked for a few moments as if he wasn't expecting to see a seventeen-year-old kid to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a moment before smiling. "I think so, kid. I'm new to the neighborhood and am just trying to meet my new neighbors."

"Okay," I said nodding.

"Anyway, I'm Jake," he said. He laughed. "I bet they call you 'Red' with that set of red hair, right?"

I laughed. "God no! My dad's name is Red."

"Really?" asked Jake. "So Red Foreman lives here? Interesting."

Oh crap. I don't remember ever telling this guy my name and if he's new to the neighborhood, how would he know my dad's name?

I tried to close the door but it was too late. Jake pushed the door back hard. The door swung back and hit me in head, knocking me flat on my back. Great. Just great. I am so glad that the guys aren't here to see me like this.

The blow to the head stunned me for a moment. Before I had a chance to regain my senses and scramble, Jake grabbed me up by the collar and put me in a chokehold. I tried to get out of it, but the more I struggled the tighter his grip became.

"Stop squirming," Jake whispered in my ear. He pressed the gun against my temple. "Just do what I say kid, and I won't kill you. Are you the only one home?"

"Yes," I lied, gasping for air.

"Well, we'll see about that," said Jake. He dragged me over to the staircase towards the basement. "If anyone else is here, you have five minutes to get up here before I blow Foreman's brains out!"

_Please don't respond_, I prayed, _please don't come up the stairs. Please…._

Unfortunately my prayers weren't answered.

Hyde, Kelso and Fez appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Their jaws dropped and their eyes nearly popped out of their head. I think they were all really hoping this was all just an elaborate joke.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Hyde, his voice shaking a little. "What do you want?"

"What I want," said Jake, pushing the gun a little harder into my temple, "is for all of you to get up here right now! Or I swear to God, I'll kill him right now!"

"Okay, okay," said Hyde. He, Kelso and Fez all put their hands up in the air. "We'll come up, okay? Just let Foreman go and we'll talk about this?"

"No, I don't think so," said Jake. "See, I need him."

"Why?" asked Kelso. "You already have us!"

"Are you dumb kid? You think I'm after a bunch of teenagers?" Jake asked. "Now get up here! And bring your lady friends up here with you."

"What lady friends?" asked Fez. "There are no ladies here."

"Yeah right," said Jake. "You expect me to believe that four young hormone crazy boys can't find some hormone crazy teenage girls to hang out with on a Saturday night."

Hyde, Kelso and Fez glanced at each other.

"There are no girls here, man," said Hyde. "Just us."

"Oh really?" asked Jake. "Okay, lie to me; that's fine." I felt his grip tighten around me. I started choking. I gasped but nothing happened. I tried clawing at his arm, trying to escape the death grip. But I couldn't. Black spots clouded my vision. I couldn't see, couldn't breathe. This was it; I was dying….

"NO!" I heard Donna and Jackie screamed somewhere in the back of mind. That was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

I don't know how long I was out. I blinked a couple of times, trying to get my vision to clear. We were now standing in the living room. Donna, Jackie, Hyde, Kelso and Fez were standing against the stairs, with their hands held up. To my displeasure, I was still in the headlock. I groaned.

"Welcome back to the living, _Eric," _said Jake. He spat out my name like venom. "I was beginning to think that you had died or something. For a skinny kid, you sure a dead weight."

"Eric," breathed Donna. She smiled when she saw I was awake. "We were so worried. Are you alright?"

"My head," I moaned.

"Foreman, you don't look so good," said Hyde concerned.

"Oh don't worry about him," said Jake. "Now you-" he pointed at Fez. "Foreign kid. I want you to tie the girls up. There's some rope in my bag. You'll tie their wrist and then you'll tie them together. And make sure it's tight. And then there are some handkerchiefs to use to gag them. If any of you try ANYTHING, this time, I won't hesitate to kill him. Understand?"

Five heads nodded. We all watched as Fez grabbed the rope and tied up Donna and Jackie. As he finished tying them up, I heard him say softly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Fez," said Jackie softly. "Just do what he says."

"Enough talk!" said Jake. He shook me a little bit and my head spun. "Do as you're told. Once you're done tying up the ladies, tie and gag those two." He pointed to Hyde and Kelso. Fez nodded and did what he was told.

"Good," said Jake. "Thank you so much for your help foreign kid."

"Aren't you going to tie me up?" asked Fez.

"One thing at a time," said Jake. "First things first." Jake pushed me forward. Caught off guard by the sudden movement, I stumbled and fell, hitting my head on the corner of the coffee table. I lost consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how long I was out but the next thing I was aware of was someone was pulling my hair. _Hard. _I felt my head being jerked up and my eyes snapped open. The bright light hurt and I had to blink several times before I could see. I saw my dad standing in front of me. I looked over to my side and saw my friends tied up and gagged at the base of the stairs. I felt the gun rest on my temple again.

"Why hello, Red," said Jake. He did not sound at all happy to see my dad. I was in so much trouble. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"I've had better days," Dad replied sarcastically. He didn't sound very happy either. Probably because I had spilt some blood on the carpet. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Red, you don't remember me?" he asked. "That hurts. Maybe you remember my son, Bobby."

Dad paled. I think I don't ever see him go that pale before. Most of the time, his face turns red but that's because most of the time he is yelling at me and calling a dumbass. "Mr. Houlihan," he whispered, so softly that I almost missed.

"Please Red, call me Jake," said Jake. "We're all friends here. Eric and I were just getting to know each other." He pulled a little tighter on my hair. He was pulling so tight that I thought he was going to pull it out. I tried not to scream out in pain but I couldn't help it. I gasped. But I don't think anyone heard me through the gag.

"Let him go!" Dad shouted. Was that fear in his voice? "He has nothing to do with this! This is between you and me!"

"He has everything to do with this!" screamed Jake, pulling tighter even tighter on my hair. Geez man, will you let go. We get it, you're mad! Stop pulling on my groovy hair! "You killed my son! I think it's only fair Red that I returned the favor." Wait, what? My dad wouldn't just kill someone, would he?

Then I heard the last think I ever wanted to hear. The gun clicked. I tensed. Oh this is so not good…

"NO!" Dad screamed jumping forward. "Please! Don't hurt him! I'll do anything! Kill me instead! Please, just don't hurt him!"

I looked at him surprised. I don't think I've ever seen him this scared before. But then again, we've never had a hostage situation with a crazy gunman-who apparently enjoys pulling my hair-in the living room.

Jake laughed. "God, Red. There's no need to beg. I'm not going to kill Eric-at least not yet."

I sighed. Finally good news. Now would you please let go of my hair!

"Then what do you want?" asked Dad.

"I want to play a game," said Jake. "You like games, don't you, Red? You played a game 20 years ago and my son paid with his life. So what do you say, Red? You want to play a game?"

"Will you let Eric go?" Dad asked. He was practically begging.

Jake shook his head. "God Red, I'm surprised how soft you've gotten. But no, I'm not going to let Eric go. He's part of the game."

"You let him go or I'm not playing," said Dad. That sound more like the Red Foreman I know. Angry.

Jake shrugged. "Fine. Then I'll just kill him right now."

"NO!"

"It's not a hard concept, Red," said Jake. "Agree to my terms and you and your son live for the moment. If you don't, your son dies here and now. Personally, I don't care which one you chose. But it's your call, Red. So what's it going to be?"

I tried to shake my head "no" but as always Dad never listens to me.

"You have a deal," said Dad. "I'll play your game."

Jake smiled. "Excellent. Welcome to round one, Red. Ready for round two?"

I didn't even get a chance to think about what Jake had said. I saw a figure moving behind my dad. I tried to scream out and warn him but with the gag he didn't hear me. The man moved behind him and raised a gun. He hit my dad with a gun on the back of the head. Dad's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell forward on the floor.

"Finally," said Jake. "It's about time you got here Frank. Is the van ready?"

"Yep," said Frank. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Here," said Jake as he tossed the rope to Frank. Frank caught it with one hand. "Tie him up first."

Frank nodded. He pulled Dad's arms behind his back and tied his wrist together in tight knots. Then once he was done, he picked up Dad and carried him out the door.

"Well Eric, it's time to go," said Jake. He pulled me up from the chair. He turned to the gang, "It's been fun. " As he dragged me out, I saw the horrified looks on their face.

He dragged me out of the house and into the driveway. He threw me into the back of a van. Pain flared up in my rib cage when I hit the floor on the van. My dad was already in the back.

"Have fun," said Jake before he slammed the door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think? Did you like Eric's POV? Next chapter should be Red again.

Sorry for any grammatically or spelling errors.

Please R&R.


End file.
